


Year after year with you

by potatolesbian



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Pining Kageyama Tobio, Slow Burn, gryffindor kageyama, i would denial of feeling but really he is just confused, slytherin sugawara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24168844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potatolesbian/pseuds/potatolesbian
Summary: Tobio had no idea when he started having a crush on a certain Slytherin named Sugawara Koushi.My mind was like write a slow burn kagesuga hogwarts AU fic at 2AM and I was like okay.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Sugawara Koushi, ill add other ships as the chapters progress
Comments: 9
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I bring you hogwarts au kagesuga because I wanted hogawarts au kagesuga :)  
> Also please don't come after for all the characters I sorted.

Tobio had no idea when he started having a crush on a certain Slytherin named Sugawara Koushi. His closest guess would be back in his first year when he accidentally went off on his own and got lost in that god forbidden very large castle-like school. He remembers being on the verge of tears when he just couldn’t figure a way to go back to the rest of the first years. ‘ _ Stupid Tobio couldn’t you just wait to go to the bathroom until the end? At least you could’ve asked someone! You don’t even know where you are right now!’  _ He was in the middle of scolding himself until he felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned around to see. ‘ _ An angel? No wait angels don’t wear green ties. Or do they?’  _ The angel he was talking about had silver hair and was a little bit taller than him and was wearing green robes. ‘ _ Green means Slytherin. Yes, that’s what grandpa told me.’  _ And then the angel silver-haired boy finally said, “Aren’t you a first year? You should be in the great hall by now or else you’ll miss the sorting.” “I-I got lost.” Tobio did not care if he wanted to go to the bathroom or not he really just wanted to go back to where everyone else was. The angel then gave a warm smile and then said, “Well the castle is pretty big, isn’t it? I remember being awed when I first saw it. One of my friends still gets lost sometimes and ends up getting teased by Peeves. I can’t say it’s not fun to bully him though Peeves does take it too far.” He let out a small chuckle and Tobio swears this is what people hear in heaven. The angel let out his hand, “Come on I’ll take you back to the grand hall before you miss the sorting completely.” Tobio takes his hand and walks with him and the angel asks, “What’s your name?”

“Kageyama Tobio.”

“Ah, Tobio huh? My name is Sugawara Koushi, I’m in the third year now.”

‘ _ So the angel’s name is Sugawara Koushi and is in the third year. Noted.’ _

They walked towards the Great Hall and managed to sneak in without grabbing too much attention. Turns out the sorting still hadn't started and people were still settling down. Koushi let’s go of Tobio’s hand and points towards the other 1st years, “You should be going there, I'll be at my table.” Tobio can only nod and Koushi gives another smile, “Well then good luck Tobio!” And he went to the Slytherin table as Tobio walked towards the other first years. 

As the sorting starts, Tobio hopes he is in Slytherin. His sister was in Slytherin but then again even if he came from a pureblood family almost everyone was in different houses and didn’t have the same consistent house. His mother was in Hufflepuff and his grandfather was in Ravenclaw. So really it was all down to his luck. And his luck made him be a Gryffindor.

Once the sorting was over everyone was sitting at their respective house table. Tobio was staring at Sugawara who was now talking and eating with other Slytherins. He would like to talk to him again. He really would but how? 

“You’re not planning on murdering him, are you?” Someone asked Tobio suddenly. He looked beside him to see another 1st year Gryffindor with orange hair sitting beside him. “Huh?” He impulsively replied.

“You have been looking at the same guy for so long and you have a really scary face. You aren’t planning on murdering him, are you?”

★★★

Or maybe it was in the second year. When he decided to forget about his crush because he was: a) too awkward to approach him b) never had an actual reason to go talk to him and c) as Hinata himself says, “ _ You would probably scare him off before you can even approach him again.”  _

‘ _ Dumbass Hinata.’  _ He always mumbled to himself whenever he had to think about it. And so during the first year, he forgot about it and then when second-year happened, Sugawara was in the Quidditch team playing as the Beater. At first, when he first went to go see the Slytherin match he convinced himself that he was just there because he likes Quidditch. Which wasn’t technically a lie, he really did enjoy Quidditch. The second time was still because he liked Quidditch with the slight benefit of getting to see Sugawara play. The third time though, Hinata himself had enough of it.

“JUST SAY YOU WANNA GO SEE THE LOVE OF YOUR LIFE AND GO!”

“NO, HE IS NOT THE LOVE OF MY LIFE DUMBASS. HE IS A PERSON THAT I REALLY ADMIRE. AND I DO LIKE QUIDDITCH, IT’S THE REASON WE EVEN TALK.”

“TINY MY ASS! YOU WOULD TRY AND FIGHT THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC IF HE ASKED STUPIDYAMA!”

“M-MAYBE I WOULD WHAT--”

They were interrupted as their prefect came into the room and said, “I know it’s only the middle of the day but it would be much appreciated if both of you could tone it down.”

“Sorry.” Tobio and Hinata said it in unison and their prefect left. After he left there were a few moments of silence before Hinata finally said, “Stupidyama.”

★★★

The truth is Tobio doesn’t know why he likes Sugawara. He has said less than 10 words with him and that was a year ago. He knows three facts about him: He is a Slytherin, he is currently in his fourth year and that he is fluffy. One of those facts is said to be Tobio’s opinion but he doesn’t care. But the thing is Tobio  _ wants _ to talk to him. To get to know him better. He has even thought of a topic they could have a conversation in. Quidditch. He likes Quidditch and since Sugawara plays it he's sure he likes Quidditch. Now the problem is  _ how do I talk to him.  _ He has thought of ways to approach him.

He could try to approach him during meals. 

_ You will catch a lot of attention if you just waltz towards the Slytherin table.  _ The voice in his head, which sounded awfully like Hinata, said.

Or maybe during breaks when he’s out with his friends.

_ Do you want to deal with that awkwardness?? _

Or should he wait outside the Slytherin common room?

_ You will not only scare the first and second year Slytherins but also the elves and Hufflepuffs. _

Or he could just wait for Sugawara to be alone and then approach him.

_ Yeah as if that’s not stalkerish of you stupid! _

“ Mr Kageyama.”

_ Come on think… Think of something. _

“Mr Kageyama??”

_ Think stupid think stup-- _

“STUPIDYAMA!”

“Huh?” Tobio snapped out of his thoughts.

“Thank you, Mr Hinata, but the insult was unnecessary.” Professor McGonagall said. Hinata only shrugged and the professor continued, “Anyways Mr Kageyama in my office, now.” She started walking and Tobio slowly got up to follow. Hinata snickered, “Ohhh you’re in trouble.” “Shut up dumbass!” Tobio snapped back.

Once he reached the office, he not only saw Professor McGonagall but also Professor Flitwick and Professor Malfoy. “Ah yes, Mr Kageyama, come sit down.” Tobio took a seat between the Professors and Professor McGonagall continued, “So Mr Kageyama I see you have been selected for the Quidditch team.”

“Yes Professor.”

“Now, I do think that’s very impressive and you are very good at flying. I am proud of you for being able to make it this young but I do have an issue with your grades.”

Tobio stayed quiet and waited for her to continue. 

“Your professors and I were discussing and your grades in our subjects are horrid even for a second year.”

Tobio felt an arrow struck through his head.

“While I do think you deserve to be in the team I can’t risk you slacking off on your grades this early on.”

“But--”

“Now this doesn’t mean you’re not allowed to be part of the team.” She interrupted him before continuing, “However I do think if you want to stay you should take extra classes for our subjects. Maybe take tutoring. Preferably from your seniors maybe.”

“Sugawara!” He said out of instinct before shutting his mouth.  _ Why did I say that?! _

The Professors only stared for a while and then Professor McGonagall said, “Well I was thinking of someone of our own house.”

“I think that would be a good idea.” Professor Flitwick said, “He’s very good at Charms and is a top student in Transfiguration and Potions.” 

“Yeah.” “That is true.” Professor McGonagall and Malfoy said.

“So instead of having three different students to tutor him, we could simply ask Mr Sugawara to tutor him.” Professor Flitwick continued.

Professor McGonagall then said, “While I agree. We have to see if Mr Sugawara would be okay with this. I don’t want to put too much pressure on him to tutor him with three different subjects.”

“I can go talk to him about it.” Professor Malfoy said and then stood up and turned to Tobio, “I’ll owl you once I talk to Mr Sugawara and let you know his answer.” And with that, he left.

“Well, then that settles it. Mr Kageyama, you’re free to leave.” “Yes thank you.” Kageyama then stood up and left the office. As he walked towards his dorm his mind couldn’t stop thinking about what happened.

_ Him.  _

_ Sugawara. _

_ Private tuition.  _

_ Alone.  _

_ Tuition equals teaching.  _

_ Teaching equals talking. _

_ Talking equals conversing. _

_ Him conversing with Sugawara.  _

By the time he reached his room his face was beetroot red. And obviously, Hinata would notice.

“You look like a tomato, did you get scolded that badly?” Hinata commented.

Tobio did not reply.

“Hello?? Stupidyama??” 

Tobio collapsed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama is really trying out here y'all.

Tobio is embarrassed, to say the least, and his heart is beating really fast. He is currently in the Charms classroom. Right after the whole fainting shenanigans (which apparently he didn’t faint and actually stopped breathing which is way worse), he told Hinata about the whole tutoring situation in which Hinata responded with a laugh as if that was the funniest thing he had heard in a while and then said, “Well at least this is your chance so you can finally go and talk to him.” Tobio can’t disagree but that makes him even more nervous. That same night he got an owl saying that Sugawara had agreed to tutor him and didn’t mind at all. Attached with the letter was the schedule of their tutoring sessions. He couldn’t stop thinking about it all night.

_ It’s not much really. You just admire him a lot and you want to get to know him. I don’t know why Hinata is making this a way bigger deal than it should be. _

Second-year was the year where Kageyama was starting to realize that maybe he wasn’t that straight. He found guys attractive and could see himself with one. He wasn’t sure about girls. He didn’t know if that meant he gay or just bisexual with a strong preference for guys. He was confused and was pretty close to spiralling and so he had told his friends, Hinata, Yachi, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima about it. They were pretty supportive of it. Apparently Yachi and Yamaguchi had been questioning their sexualities as well. It gave Tobio some sort of relief, knowing that he wasn’t the only one. They told him that he didn’t have to think hard about labels and that he’ll figure it out sooner or later.

With that being said Hinata was pretty sure that Tobio had a crush on Sugawara.  _ “It makes sense he has been catching your eye since last year.” _ But it wasn’t like  _ that.  _ Tobio had to admit that Suga was attractive, he was pretty and he had a nice build. But that didn’t mean he had a crush on him. He found guys other than Sugawara attractive as well, like Iwaizumi from his house and even Aakashi from Ravenclaw. Plus he barely knows Sugawara to even have a crush on him.  _ “Then why are you so desperate to go talk to him?”  _ A great interest. Is what he tells himself. He just has an interest in Sugawara.

The next day when Charms class ended, Professor Flitwick made Tobio stay back saying, “I told Mr Sugawara to come here instead for your tutoring session. If that is okay with you?” “Yeah, it is,” Tobio responded. Hinata took Yamaguchi and Yachi and left after saying, “Good luck! We’ll see you later!” He looked back and winked at him leaving Yamaguchi and Yachi a bit confused but they didn’t press any questions.  _ It’s not even a big deal, why is he acting like this.  _ He does feel nervous, he feels very nervous. He has been wanting to approach Sugawara for so long but he never planned it like this. But whatever case is, there he is. Waiting for Sugawara. He tries not to think too much about screwing it up.  _ Screw up? There isn’t anything to screw up. It’s just tutoring you dumbfuck.  _ And now he doesn’t know if the Hinata in his head is more annoying or the Hinata in real life. And then he realized. How does he say hi?  _ Do I handshake like businessmen or do I brofist him? Or should I just wave from here? Would that be rude? Do I stand up or not?  _

And soon he heard the door open and he saw Sugawara enter. He suddenly got up and said, “HellonicetomeetyoumynameisKageyamaTobiopleasuretoworkwithyou.” He said that all in one breathe and Sugawara just looked stunned.  _ I should have just shaken hands like businessmen.  _ Sugawara then said, “I know.”

“Huh?”

“You said your name was Kageyama Tobio, at least that’s one of the things I was able to understand with what you just said.”

“How?”  _ Dumbass the professors probably told him you dumb fucking-- _

“We met last year.” 

“Oh?”  _ He remembers!! _

“Unless you don’t remember that.”

“No, I do! I just thought you wouldn’t remember.”

Sugawara giggles and walks towards his table. “Well now that we have that out of the way.” He puts his books down, “Shall we start Tobio?”

★★★

You would think Tobio had at least taken his chance to talk to him right? Wrong. Throughout the session, he barely had spoken a word unless it was to practice a charm and even that he kept messing it up because of this stuttering. He is very surprised by how patient Sugawara is with him. He himself wanted to jump off the tower. 

Right now he is in his dorm sitting on his bed as Hinata interrogates him.

“So you finished your tutoring.”

“Yes.”

“You spent one hour with Sugawara.”

“Yup.”

“Sugawara Koushi, the love of your life.”

“My admiration but yeah.”

“And you didn’t say one word to him.”

“...”

“Did you or did you not?”

“...No, I didn’t.”

“...”

“...”

“Are you dumb?”

“Shut up!”

“Like okay. Last time I checked  _ you  _ were the one that wanted to start a conversation with him and the moment the opportunity was just laid out for you. You decided to not do anything about it.”

“...”

“Am I right or am I wrong?”

“You’re right.”

“I’m sorry what was that?”

“You’re right.”

“Say that again would you?”

“I’M SORRY YOU’RE RIGHT.”

“WHY ARE YOU YELLING? I GENUINELY COULDN’T HEAR YOU.”

And then as if on cue their prefect entered, “Guy,  _ please. _ ” “Sorry.” They both said it in sync again and nothing more had to be said and the prefect left.

Tobio puts a pillow over his head and groaned. Hinata sighed and said, “I mean it’s not like it’s the end or anything. When’s the next tutoring session?” Tobio gets his head off the pillow, “We don’t have one tomorrow, the day after he’s teaching me potions around 3rd period.” 

Hinata picked up some of his stuff and started walking towards the door and said, “Well I guess all hope isn’t lost.” “Where are you going?” Tobio asked. “Courtyard to meet Kenma. He promised to teach me how to play gobstones, you wanna join?” 

“I’ll pass.”

“Okay, then you better start thinking of what to say to Sugawara when you meet him again,” Hinata says as he leaves and then comes back in and says, “That is before you chicken out and stop meeting him altogether.”

Tobio throws the pillow at him but misses.

★★★

The moment Professor Longbottom said they were dismissed Tobio rushed out of Herbology class and started moving towards Potions class where Sugawara said to meet him. He didn’t get to say anything to his friends or even see Hinata smirk at him when he left. When he reached the Potions class he saw a bunch of fourth-year Gryffindors and Slytherins leave the room as well as the professor. Once the flow of students had stopped coming out of the classroom he went in thinking it would be empty with only Sugawara in it. He was wrong. Not only did he see Sugawara but he also saw another Slytherin with a rooster haircut and a Gryffindor who he recognized as Sawamura Daichi. None of them seemed to notice that he ran into them mid-conversation.

“I still can’t believe you manage to purposely ruin his potion without the professor noticing.” The rooster head said.

“He had it coming. That’s what he gets for annoying me.” Sugawara replied.

The rooster head started laughing and Sawamura said, “Tetsu stop laughing he could’ve gotten in serious trouble for this.” He turns to Sugawara, “You could’ve just talked to Professor Malfoy. You know he takes these things seriously.” Sugawara replies defensively, “I know he does! He has been helping me but don’t you think it’s time I start taking matters into my own hands?” He continues, “I’m so tired of him--” He stops himself mid-sentence when he sees Tobio, “Oh hi Tobio. You’re here on time.” The rooster head and Sawamura both turn around. And Sugawara stands up and starts pushing both of them out the door. “Well this discussion was great, I now have tutoring sessions. I'll see you both later.” As he pushes them out Sawamura looks back and says, “We’re not done talking about this.” “Yeah, sure I know that,” Sugawara says and closes the door. He sighs, Tobio sees a brief moment of tension on his face. Then he straightens up and smiles, “Okay. Let’s start, Tobio.” 

★★★

Tobio decided to ignore the fact that he even heard anything in the first place. Sugawara seemed like he wanted to run away from that topic anyways and even if he wanted to know what the whole thing meant he wouldn’t even know how to start that conversation. Instead, they both focused on potions. Tobio felt comparatively less nervous than last time.  _ Progress.  _ He thought even though his heart was beating rapidly but still progress is progress.

_ There is no reason to be nervous. No reason to be nervous. No reason to be nervous. _ He repeatedly reminds himself.

At least this session was going smoothly since this was more practical and required less speaking. Meaning that Sugawara didn’t have to see him mess up a spell by being a stuttering mess. Tobio thought it would be disrespectful to casually strike up a conversation in the middle of the session so he decided to do it after the session. (He is totally not using this as an excuse to delay it.)  _ I will talk to him after the session.  _ Tobio thinks to himself.  _ I WILL talk to him after this session. I will DEFINITELY talk to him after this session. _

And before he knew the session was over.  _ I CANNOT talk to him after this session.  _ Sugawara starts cleaning up and says, “Well that’s it for today. This was better than last time huh Tobio?” Tobio only nods and says, “U-uh yeah.” Sugawara then puts his books in his bag and says, “Well unless you have any more questions I’ll be off.” Tobio’s head was racing.

_ Should I? Shouldn’t I? Should I? Shouldn’t I? _

And the moment Sugawara turns his back to leave Tobio says, “Quidditch!”

Sugawara turns around confusingly, Tobio starts going red, “I--nevermind--” “Ahh that reminds me you’re going to be in Gryffindor’s team right? Isn’t that why you have to take extra tuitions?” Sugawara sneered, “Because you’re terrible at studies but still need to be in the team?” Tobio feels like he’s going redder but he still nods. 

“But that means you must be really good then.” Tobio looks up to see Sugawara smiling. “I mean it’s really tough to get in the team especially when you’re this young. I couldn’t even get in the team when I was in the third year. Plus second years aren’t even allowed to play but to make you an exception you must be crazy good.” Jesus can Tobio get any redder than this.

“Come on let’s go.”

“Where?”

“It’s lunchtime, remember. Come on we can go to the great hall together.”

“Oh yeah.” Tobio gets up, collects his stuff and walks out of the class with Sugawara. And then the realization hits him.

_ I’m WALKING with him.  _

_ No wait I’m also CONVERSING, Take that Hinata you dumbass. Wait conversing includes two people talking. Quick ask him something.  _ “Sugawara, do you like playing Quidditch?”  _ Dumb question but hey at least it’ll get you somewhere.  _

“I do!” Sugawara replies enthusiastically “ever since I heard about it I’ve been interested in Quidditch!”

“Yeah I saw you playing a couple of matches, you’re really good.”

“Oh, you’ve seen me play?”

“Y-yeah you know to cheer for Gryffindor.”   
“We haven’t played with Gryffindor yet.”

“I--”  _ Shit  _ “I just really like Quidditch and you happen to play Quidditch. You know, like an interest.” Tobio said confidently.  _ Nailed it. _

Sugawara started laughing, “I’m only teasing but wasn’t expecting that type of reaction from you.” He said while giving a light punch on Tobio’s arm. At least Tobio  _ thinks  _ he tried to give a light punch cause that hurt like a ton of bricks. 

And then Sugawara asked, “So now that you’re joining the team, what position are you gonna play?” 

“Huh? Oh, like you I want to be a beater.” 

“Like me huh?” Sugawara started elbowing Tobio, “You must be a fan of me or something huh?”

Tobio started getting flustered, “N-no it’s not like--”

Sugawara laughed again, “I’m kidding, I’m kidding!” They stopped walking and then Tobio realized they had already reached the great hall. “Well, then I’ll see you next session.” Tobio replied, “Yeah bye Sugawara.”

Sugawara said as he started walking towards the Slytherin table, “Yeah see you next time Tobio!” Tobio watched him and went and finally moved from his spot to go sit on the Gryffindor table. 

Hinata saw him and said, “I saw you with the love of your life Awkwardyama! So how did that go?” Tobio only sat down next to Hinata without saying. Few seconds went by and he still didn’t say anything. His face was getting redder though and then he collapsed on the table.

“AGAIN?” He heard Hinata yell but he didn’t care. He finally got to talk to Sugawara 

_ Oh wow, I actually talked to Sugawara Koushi. _

★★★

One thing Tobio was absolutely afraid of after getting to talk to Sugawara was that he would never be able to talk to him properly again and their conversation would only be a one-time thing. As his  _ amazing _ friend, Tsukishima would describe him, “ _ The most emotionally constipated and awkward fucker I have ever met. How did he manage to have a friend let alone 3 of them is baffling to me.” _

_ “Tsukki there’s 4 of us.” _

_ “I’m excluding myself.” _

_ “Oh okay.” _

And as much as Tobio wanted to fight him then and there he couldn’t disagree because Tsukishima wasn’t the only one telling him that. The only people he was able to have a conversation repetitively were his friends. Heck, he has had more arguments with Tsukishima then he has spoken to another 2nd year or 1st year without looking terrified or running away. His seniors weren’t scared of him at all. They could approach him easily but consider the fact he only gives one-word answers and they have a really hard time reading him, he just wasn’t close to any of the seniors.

He never admitted or denied the fact that he is a  _ socially awkward blueberry, _ as Yachi would describe him. But it also never bothered him either. Heck, it’s even been a running joke between his friends, whether it was true or not (which it was). He simply never cared. That is until he wanted to talk to Sugawara.

From there on he started getting very concerned about his own social skills. And thus came this conversation.

“How do I start a normal conversation with a senior?” He asked his friends while they were all on the courtyard. With Yachi and Tsukishima studying and Hinata teaching him and Yamaguchi how to play gobstones. However, his sudden question made them all stop and turn their attention to him. There was a bit of silence before Yachi asked the question, “Which senior are we talking about?” Hinata then smirked and said, “Oh yeah he’s definitely talking about his crush on this fourth year.”

“Kageyama has a crush?!” Yamaguchi said.

“So you’re telling me he likes someone who is not a golden snitch?” Tsukishima followed.

“Oh, I wonder who it is!” Yachi said.

“It’s not a crush, it's admiration. Stupid Hinata says it’s a crush but it’s not.” Tobio replies defensively and hits Hinata on the head. “Ow! Okay fine. It’s ‘admiration’.” Hinata says while mimicking Kageyama’s voice. And then Yachi asks, “Just out of curiosity Kageyama what do you think having a crush is?” And Tobio replies, “It’s when you ‘ _ like’  _ like someone right? But for me? I just I only admire him a lot and I want to talk to him and be near him more often and get to know him more because well I just...really like the...energy a lot!” Tobio crosses his arms and huffs as if he finally made a point. The rest of them just look at them in silence. And then Tsukishima says, “I’m gonna tell him.”

“Don’t you dare!” Yamaguchi replied.

So yes asking his friends proved to be useless as they not only  _ did not  _ answer his question but now they were curious as to who it was. Yachi did give the best advice though.

“ _ Have you already spoke to him?” _

_ “Yeah.” _

_ “About what?” _

_ “Quidditch.” _

_ “Why am I not surprised? Anyways it seems like you both have a common ground then.” _

_ “Common ground?” _

_ “Yeah, something you both like or agree on. In this case, Quidditch! So I’d say keep making that your common ground and then slowly move on to a bit personal questions like ask him how his day was and all that. And then when things will go smoothly and fall into space.” _

_ “Okay, but what if it doesn’t?” _

_ “It will.” _

And Yachi was right. Surprisingly, it was very easy to talk to Sugawara. After their session ended, they walked together to either their dorms or the great hall every day. They talked about Quidditch and then moved on to talk about their day. Tobio sometimes got a bit too passionate about Quidditch and seemed to only talk about that. But Sugawara never seemed to mind when Tobio asked him if he talked about Quidditch too much.  _ “I think it’s kind of cute.”  _ He remembers him saying that as his heart beat faster. He was soon able to get to know Sugawara more as time progressed. 

_ Sugawara likes spicy food. _

_ He has an older sister back at home. _

_ He looks angelic but is probably the biggest troll out of all his friends. _

_ He likes bullying that one friend a lot. _

_ He has a roommate who is crazy good at potions. _

_ Out of all his subjects, he likes Transfiguration and Herbology the most. He thinks Potions and Charms are alright.  _

_ He liked Quidditch since the first year but only got in the team during his second year. _

As time progressed the list went on. And as Yachi said everything was falling into place and both of them were comfortable with each other’s company.

“Koushi.” Sugawara suddenly said while they were walking towards the Slytherin dorms. Tobio gave him a confused look and Sugawara then continued, “Call me Koushi. You always say, Sugawara and it’s so formal. Plus I always call you Tobio.” 

“But you’re my senior.”

“I don’t mind.”

Tobio takes a moment to think.

“I mean if it’s too much for you then you can just call me Suga then.” 

“Yeah okay.” They had now reached in front of the Slytherin room. Sugawara had said the password (don’t worry Tobio closed his ears) and he turned to Tobio and said, “Well then I’ll see you tomorrow then goodnight Tobio!” 

“Goodnight Suga,” Tobio said as Suga had gone inside Slytherin’s common room.

Tobio turned back and started walking towards his own common room. He felt happy even if his heart was beating like there was tomorrow.  _ Am I having a heart attack?  _ He thought.  _ Well, it doesn’t matter. This feels right.  _ He subconsciously smiled to himself.

_ Yeah, this feels right.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me? Randomly putting some Harry Potter characters cause I miss them? More likely than you think


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They be just getting closer

It's been months seems Tobio’s tutor session with Suga started. By then they have gotten really comfortable to the point every time they run into each other in the halls Suga does say something to him while passing.

_ “Tobio! Heard you got a Transfiguration test afterwards good luck!” _

_ “Tobio! I heard that you aced Flying class congrats!” _

_ “Daichi said you were pretty amazing at Quidditch but don’t worry I won’t lose to you Tobio!” _

Tobio liked that. It meant that they were comfortable with each other and were friends. And no matter what his friends say that is fine with him. That’s all he ever wanted and all he could ever ask for.

He does wonder about Suga’s personal life. Suga never mentioned anything about his home life, what his parents are like, what is his sister like, did they all come from a line of Slytherins or were they like his family and everyone just came from different houses, also why hasn’t he heard about his family before? Okay, sure not all wizarding families are famous or well known but still.  _ Just ask him you stupid!  _ Oh great, the Hinata in his head is back again. 

_ Aren’t you curious about him? _

He is. He’s very curious. But at the same time, he doesn’t like how curious he is. Part of him is happy with what he has with Suga but the other part of him wants  _ more.  _ That is if he even knows what  _ more _ even means. 

_ Whatever more meant, is it really a bad thing?  _

It is to him. He finally got to the point where he can have a casual conversation with Suga, he doesn’t want to say anything to him that would make him uncomfortable or even push him away. 

_ How bad could it be? _

What if it goes terribly wrong? What if he says something he doesn’t mean to? And Suga could end up hating him? 

_ You never know until you actually try it. _

...How would he even approach him about it? 

_ Dumbfuck just talk about your family and then move on to his. _

Yes, that makes sense and I guess it wouldn’t be so uncomfortable. Why he feels like it would be uncomfortable in the first place, he doesn’t know but he is willing to try.

“I guess you could be right sometimes,” Tobio said out loud

“What?” The real Hinata who was laying on his bed, apparently not asleep said.

“Did I say that out loud?”

“Yeah.”

“...”

“...”

“I think you have finally lost your mind”

“Shut up!”

★★★

“My sister was in Slytherin like you when she was in Hogwarts.” Tobio directly asked when their session ended.

“That’s nice but Tobio I asked if there was any more confusion with your Transfiguration homework,” Suga said after being taken by surprise by Tobio’s random statement.

“Oh no I’m good, there’s no more confusion.”

“Okay then continue. Besides,” Suga says as he starts packing his stuff, “I don’t hear you talk about your family all that much. The Kageyamas are a pretty well-known pureblood family, right? I’ve always been curious about you and your family.”  _ So I’m not the only one.  _ He doesn’t know why but that fact made him really happy and giddy on the inside. 

“Well,” Tobio continues, “It’s probably because of my grandfather. He was a well known Quidditch player before he retired.”

They started waking out of the class and into the halls, “I can see that he passed down his Quidditch skills.” Suga says.

“Yeah,” Kageyama continues, “I actually really like the game because of him.”

“He must be your role model then.”

“In a way yeah.”

“What house was he in?”

“He was a Ravenclaw. My mom’s a Hufflepuff.”

“Oh and what about your dad?”

“My dad didn’t go to Hogwarts. He’s from another school, Ilvermorny.”

“That’s actually very interesting!” 

They had reached the courtyard and decided to stop there. 

“Let’s sit here, the sun is very nice.”

“You don’t mind?”

“Huh? Why would I? Unless you have somewhere else to be.”

“No, it’s okay.” They both sat down on the courtyard and then Tobio finally asked, “What about you Suga?”

“Hm?”

“What about your family? I haven’t really heard about any Sugawaras.”  _ No wait that sounds really bad! Abort! Take it back!  _ “I-I mean like you know-- Not all families--not wait--ughh!” Tobio immediately tries to retaliate against his own words. But Suga only laughs, “Sorry it’s just you’re really cute.” Tobio’s heart does a thing again. “Well you see,” Suga continues, “I think the reason why you haven’t heard of my family is mostly that I’m not a pureblood.”

“You’re half-blood?”

“Muggleborn.”

“Oh.”

_ Oh. _

“Yep.”

“But you’re in Slytherin.”

“There’s actually a lot more Muggleborns in Slytherin now.” Suga pouts.

“I-I didn’t mean it like that!”

“I know I know! I guess it’s a common stereotype but my house really isn’t  _ that  _ bad. I mean I’m actually treated very nicely there and I really do genuinely like the people in my house you know. More than 90% of Slytherins accept me there anyways. Sure there are  _ some  _ exceptions.” Tobio notices a brief moment of irritation on Suga’s face before it disappears, “But every house has some bad apples. I’ve seen some bigoted Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, heck this one Gryffindor called me a mudblood.” 

“Who?!” Tobio’s outburst shocked both him as well as Suga.  _ Fuck why did I do that?  _ “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to…”

Before Tobio could even complete his sentence Suga gives him a smile and says, “It’s okay. I’m sorry for rambling, I got carried away.”

“No, it’s okay! I kind of agree with pretty much all of the things you said so.” Suga then lets out a small giggle, “But I have to say, I still remember when I got the Hogwarts letter when I was 11.” Tobio listens carefully. “My mom thought it was a scam and threw the letter out. I don’t blame her for that though. And then the letters kept coming in and coming in until my mom finally gave in and looked up what it was.”

“I was confused why someone would even want to send me here but the more I thought about it the more it made sense to me.” Suga then turned to Tobio, “Did I tell you I pushed a glass off a table without touching it when I was I think 8 years old or something.” Tobio shakes his head and Suga continues, “Yeah and since my sister was near the glass she got scolded instead, thought I was imagining it at the time but now it makes more sense to me.”

Suga looks at Tobio only to see that he’s only staring and then he says, “Sorry I’m rambling again.”

“No! It’s okay, is being a muggle-born difficult?

“Honestly eh. Some parts are annoying, I can’t turn to my family for help and some people can be a little bitch about my blood status but other parts well I just never noticed or didn’t care. Besides, I don’t think it really matters, I just have to do well while I’m here.” Tobio stayed silent. He was getting to Suga more and more and the only thing he could say is,

“Suga is very amazing.”

The random compliment caught Suga off guard but he smiles and then says, “Thanks! But you’re more amazing!”   
Tobio’s heart does the thing again.

★★★

They had a final match before the end of the year. Gryffindors had lost to Hufflepuffs at the end. One thing he remembers is sulking about it and the next he sees Suga walking towards them.  _ Probably to meet up with Sawamura.  _ He thinks but then Suga stops right in front. “Tobio! You did really well!” He said as he stopped in front of him.

“But we lost…”

“Still you were really cool up there! I was really amazed.” Suga said as he patted Tobio’s head.

Tobio feels his cheek heat up, momentarily he forgets about his team losing. And then…

“Eh-hem, I’m here too.” He looks up and sees Sawamura right beside Suga.

Suga then stops patting his head and turns his attention to Sawamura and said, “Of course you were great too! But I just wanted to praise my junior for once!”

“But he’s  _ my  _ junior!”

“Yeah but I tutor him!”

“That--”

“Ah whatever! Anyways hurry up and change, I’ll meet you in the courtyard!” He then turns back to Tobio, “I’ll see you around Tobio!”

Tobio simply nods and Sawamura then says, “You speak like you’re my boss but you can speak to Kageyama nicely. I see how it is.” As Suga is about to leave he looks back one more time, sticks his tongue out and says, “Because Tobio is special!”

And then Suga left and Tobio still felt those words ringing.

_ “Because Tobio is special.” _

_ He was probably joking.  _ Tobio thinks to himself.

_ But still… _

_ It’s nice… _

And just like that without him knowing, it was pretty much the end of his second year. He had packed up almost all of his stuff and was now watching Hinata grab the remaining of his stuff. “Can you hurry up already?” He said to Hinata and Hinata then snaps back, “I’m doing my best impatientyama!” 

“You need to come up with better insults.”

“I don’t wanna hear that from someone who only uses ‘dumbass’ or ‘dumbfuck’!”

“I mean as long it’s accurate.”

“Oi!”

The two of them left the Gryffindor tower and went down to meet up with their other friends. He saw Yamaguchi, Tsukishima and Yachi all wait together outside and just as he was walking towards them he heard, 

“Tobio!!” 

He looked back and saw Suga walking towards him. Hinata then said, “I’ll just leave you to it.” And left. “Yes, Suga?” He said when Suga was finally in front of him. And Suga said, “Guess what? I finally got an owl!”

“Oh.”

“Oh? Come on, be more excited.” Suga pouted.

“N-no I’m happy for you it’s just I, um--.” Tobio knew owls were pretty expensive on top of that it’s not like muggle-borns had a family owl they could use or a postal owl system. 

Suga then ruffled his hair, “I’m teasing it’s okay! Anyways you know what this means? I’ll be sending you owls so you better stay in contact with me!”

Tobio then replied, “Yeah, I will.”

To which Suga smiled brightly, “Anyways enjoy your summer!” And with that, he walked past Tobio.

Tobio just stood still.  _ We are not only talking but we are now trying to keep in contact with each other. That means we are becoming closer. Which means-- _

His train of thought was suddenly interrupted by Tsukishima suddenly coming up behind him and saying, “So that’s the senior you _ admire. _ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay not that proud of this chapter but still I wanted them to sort of get to know each other before progressing


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sugawara is in his fifth year and Kageyama feels like he's burdening him

Throughout Summer Tobio and Suga pretty much sent each other messages back and forth. He hadn’t heard anything from him for the first week or two and the next thing he knew he got an owl from him. In Suga’s handwriting it read:

Hi Tobio!!

How has your Summer Vacation been? Sorry I wasn’t able to owl you sooner!

We went to our relatives’ house and had to stay there for a bit. Pretty boring if you ask me :p 

But anyway I’ll probably stay in the muggle world this Summer. Last year and the year before 

that I went to Daichi and Asahi’s place so I guess my parents want me to stay home this time.

Not that I mind of course! Plus I think they themselves are planning on coming over, Anyways 

I just randomly thought about you and decided to owl you.

So tell me what’s up with you?

Your amazing senior,

Suga!

He had received that letter around 1 AM. He could’ve just replied later, he was tired, after all, he could just send Suga’s owl back and replied with his own owl but for some reason, something inside him wanted to reply immediately. There was some sort of excitement of wanting to write back immediately and wanting to wait for his reply. He didn’t understand it but he still gave in to it. He sat down on his desk and stared at his blank parchment.  _ What do I even write?  _ He thinks to himself. He sighs and looks at the parchment.

Dear Suga, 

_ Nope too formal _ . 

Hello Suga,

_ Way too formal. _

Yo Suga,

_ Okay, now it’s too informal _ .

“Ugh!!” Tobio ruffles his own hair.  _ Why am I finding this hard? It’s just writing a message.  _ He sighs .

_ Hi Suga, _

_ Okay, this is good.  _ He then goes back to the two words he had written.  _ Now what?  _ And then the Hinata in his voice came back,  _ Just write whatever is on your mind dumbass.  _ He sighs and just starts writing.

Hi Suga,

It’s only two weeks so nothing special has happened to me.

I do practice Quidditch with my sister and my grandfather but that’s

about it. As far as I know, we don’t have anything planned so I’ll 

Probably spend my time practising as always. Usually Hinata, Yamaguchi

Or Yachi tends to invite me over so maybe that’s what’s gonna happen

again. 

He stops and becomes a bit hesitant about the next thing he’ll write but he ends up continuing anyway.

I’m glad you’re thinking of me though, as I was thinking of you as well.

Tobio.

After he was done he rolled up the parchment and attached it to the owl before sending the owl off. He immediately went to bed after that. The next day he had gotten a reply.

From there on Tobio and Suga owled each other back and forth. Telling each other about their day, what they did, what were they planning to do and all that. It eventually became a natural thing between them. Tobio would wait every night for Suga’s owl. He started feeling bad about Suga’s owl constantly going back and forth so he started using his own owl instead. Either way, they kept talking and talking. Tobio felt nice. He was happy to be able to keep in touch with Suga.

And soon the Summer Vacation was over and he had to start his third year in Hogwarts. He was able to meet Suga in the express but was only able to ‘hi’ before both of them got swept up by their own friends. He had a lot of questions, 

_ Do we still have sessions together? _

_ If not can we still hang out? _

_ Or is it too weird? _

_ Can I still approach him? _

He doesn’t like the fact that he thinks about these things but at the same time for some reason, he just can’t  _ help  _ himself.

His questions about the tutoring sessions were soon answered as Professor McGonagall had called him to her office.

“As you know Mr Kageyama, the fifth years will have to take their O.W.Ls this year.”

“Yes.”

“Which means Mr Sugawara will have to start paying more attention to his studies.”

“Yes.”

“Therefore I think it’s unwise of him to continue to tutor you.”

Tobio’s heart sinks at the statement. _ I mean there are other ways I can approach him, plus I still talk to him so it’s not like we’re--Why am I so worried about? Why am I so worried about this?! _

“But,” Professor McGonagall continues, “I said the same thing to Mr Sugawara and he insisted that he would continue tutoring you. I allowed him but I still think fifth-year tutoring for three different subjects is too much so I reduced it down to one. He will teach the only Transfiguration from now on. I suggest seeking help from your own year or fourth year for the other two subjects. If that’s alright with you Mr Kageyama.”

“Yeah, that’s fine with me.”

“Well then dismissed.”

When Tobio left the office he sighed with relief. He then stopped and started to think  _ Why was I so worried in the first place?  _

As he was walking back to his dorm he got another owl. It’s from Suga.

Hey Tobio,

I’m sure Professor McGonagall already told you but I’ll only be teaching

you Transfiguration from now on. Sorry I haven’t been able to talk to you 

properly, ever since the fifth year started I can only think about O.W.Ls now

I will cry. It’s only been a month. Anyways, my schedule is attached to this

I’ll see you in our next session. :p

Suga!

★★★

He walked towards their Transfiguration class and saw that Suga was already sitting there. Tobio went inside but it didn’t seem like Suga noticed him. He was zoning out. He seemed to be immersed in his work with a bunch of books being scattered around the table. Tobio slowly approached him and said, “Suga.” Suga had pretty much jolted up and looked back to see Tobio. He got up and was now in front of Tobio, who looked very confused at his actions, and then proceeded to jab him in the stomach. “Ah when did you come here and why did you sneak up on me like that?!” Suga said. Tobio said, while double over from the pain and still processing after being jabbed by Suga, “I wasn’t trying to sneak up on you! You just didn’t notice me!” “Oh well I’m sorry then,” Suga said while giving an apologetic smile.  _ If you expect me to forgive you after giving me that smile then you are absolutely right.  _ Tobio then stood straight and said, “It’s okay.” Tobio is pretty sure Suga could literally stab and all he has to do is smile and Tobio would still say it’s okay. Tobio was then able to look at Suga’s face carefully. He was still smiling but at the same time, he looked a bit drained.  _ Fifth-year must be really tough.  _

_ I hope he doesn’t take too much pressure. _

_ I hope I’m not adding on to that pressure. _

“Okay let’s start!” They started the session as per usual but Tobio’s mind was still preoccupied.

_ Is he only doing this because he feels some sort of pity for me? Does he think it’s his duty? Am I making things worse for him? Am I being too much to handle? Am I adding on to his burden? _

And soon their session ended. “Well it was a bit of a slow start but it’s okay! You did well last year so I’m sure you will be fine this year as well.” Suga said and Tobio immediately replied with, “I’m sorry.”

“Huh? No, I didn’t mean it like that! I was kidding!” Suga said.

He knew Suga didn’t mean it in that way but still, Tobio felt bad. He doesn’t want to give Suga any trouble and if tutoring him would become too much then he should definitely stop and focus more on  _ his  _ studies than Tobio’s.  _ I think you should tell him that.  _ Tobio thinks.  _ Yeah, I should definitely tell him that.  _

Tobio was about to tell Suga but then he noticed Suga’s wrist. It was swollen. “Suga, what happened there?” He asked. Suga looked confused, looked down at his wrist and then panicked “Oh this! It’s nothing some idiots used a stinging jinx on me.” Tobio started to look increasingly worried, “Will you be okay?”

“It’s fine Tobio! Besides they’re getting detention. On top of that, I used a pimple jinx on them. That was fun to see.” 

“You’re serious?!”

“Yeah but because of that even I’ll be getting detention now but still I have no regrets about that.” Suga laughs.

_ Gets picked on. Fights back. Causes pain. Laughs about the pain. Gets detention. Still laughs about the pain. … Delinquent. _

“Tobio? Tobio you okay?”

“Huh?”

“You zoned out.”

“You’re a delinquent,” Tobio says without thinking and Suga is pretty much unresponsive. Tobio then tries to retaliate, “I-I’m sorry I didn’t--” Suga then burst out of laughter.

He says in between the laughter, “Y-you think-- me? Pffft, please? Me??” 

“I’m mean...Not like a stereotypical delinquent…”

Suga slowly stops laughing, “Please, I could never. I would love to hear your reasoning though but I gotta go to the library. I promise to meet Kiyoko there.” 

He had packed his stuff and started moving, “I’ll see you in the next session!”

_ Next session?  _ Tobio thinks  _ Oh yeah I still haven’t told him.  _

★★★

Since Suga now only tutors him once a week and now that he has been more focused on his studies, the only time Tobio gets to see him is during their sessions and when they by chance pass by each other. Tobio doesn’t know why but he feels like he is only putting more pressure on him.  _ I mean my studies aren’t as important as his so I don’t know why he insisted.  _ He also doesn’t know why but the thought was pretty much eating him up.  _ If he spends time tutoring him then does that mean he stays up trying to catch up on all his studies? I hope I’m not bothering him too much? Is he even taking care of himself? Should I do something for him in return? Oh god, I haven’t even done anything for helping me last year-- _

“Tobio?” Yachi’s voice had snapped him out of his thoughts. 

It was the weekend and they all decided to go to Hogsmeade. It was the first time for Hitoka and Tadashi so they had gone to almost every corner of the place before deciding to finally settle in. 

“You alright? You were zoning out for a bit.” Tadashi asked.

“Yeah, I was just thinking.” He replied

“Oh god, he is thinking! The world is ending.” Kei chimed in.

Shoyo laughed to which Tobio snapped back and replied, “I do think sometimes! Also, why are  _ you  _ laughing, you’re not any better!”

Hitoka continued to ask, “Still, is everything okay?”

“Uhh…” Tobio contemplates for a bit before deciding to talk to them about it, “I was just thinking about Suga.”

“Of course he is.” Shoya says

“Shut up!” Tobio snaps and Tadashi says, “Let him continue.”

Tobio sighs and then says, “He is in his fifth year now and I’m sure there’s a lot of pressure on him as it is. And even Professor McGonagall made him drop two of his sessions with me so he could focus more on his studies. And I’m not saying that I’m not thankful that he is still helping me out but I feel like I might be being a burden to him in some way, you know? I don’t know if I’m making sense. I just think...He doesn’t have to put this much effort on me. My studies aren't as important as his since I’m only a third year.”

After he was done talking, everyone else just stayed silent, looking at him. And then Shoyo said, “Not gonna lie, I was really expecting you to say you had a crush on him.”

“Shoyo!” Tadashi shouted.

“What? Everyone else except Tobio agreed!” Shoyo replied.

“Does this really bother you, Tobio?” Hitoka continued to ask.

“A little bit I guess. I don’t know why but I have been thinking about this since our last session.” Tobio replied.   
“I mean he is doing this willingly.” Kei says, “It’s not like he’s being forced to do it, he did decide to take some time for you. On top of that, it’s only an hour of the entire week, I’m sure he had planned out his schedule for his studies if not he’s pretty smart so he will figure it out somehow.”

That made Tobio feel a bit lighter but the guilty feeling didn’t leave completely.

“Maybe you should just talk to him in your next session.” Shoyo said, “You know if this still bothers you.

Yeah, he should.

_ Yeah, I should.  _

★★★

Soon came the time for another session. As he walked towards the Transfiguration class he kept reminding himself over and over again. 

_ Just tell him. Tell him that you feel a bit bad about the sessions while he’s under a lot of pressure and gets it over with. It’s not like we can’t hang out other times anyways. Wait can we hang out other times? Or are we just strictly tutor-tutee types of relationship? I mean we do send each other owls and stuff. Does that count? I mean-- _

“Tobio!” He got snapped out of his thoughts by a familiar voice and looked back to see Suga. “Oh, Suga.” He simply replied.

“Don’t ‘Oh Suga’ me! You were a bit late so I thought I could check up where you were and you literally walked right past me!”

“Oh,” Tobio said with his face a bit red.

“You okay?”

“Yeah, I am! I was just thinking about something actually…” 

Suga then gave a soft smile, “Well anyways let’s go.”

They went back to the Transfiguration class and started their session. Tobio didn’t think about it the whole session and decided to focus on the things Suga was teaching. Once the session ended and as if it had become a ritual between them, they both walked together towards the courtyard. While walking Tobio had almost forgotten what he was supposed to say until Suga himself mentioned, “You know, I’ve been thinking a lot about what I should do for my career after OWLs end. They say we should be able to choose by now but I’m still a bit confused.”

Tobio then suddenly stopped dead on his tracks, after remembering what he was supposed to say, “Suga!”

Suga also stopped and looked back at Tobio.

“I--There was something I wanted to say!”

“Oh?”

“Yeah um..”

_ Shit, how do I say it? _

_ Just say it the way you had said it to your friends dumbass! _

“Oh um, I know that you have a lot of pressure on your shoulders now that you’re in the fifth year and that, well, you have a lot of things to do and don’t have time and well…”

_ What are you even saying at this point? _

_ I don’t know! _

“Tobio? Is everything okay?”

“If tutoring me is by any chance putting more weight on you then I think you should stop tutoring me altogether.” He said it all at once and then realized  _ No wait, that sounds bad. _

“I don’t mean it like that!--”

“Tobio--”

“I mean like you should prioritize yourself first--”

“Tobio--”

“It must hard to balance with everything happening so maybe you should--”

“Tobio--”

“And plus my studies aren’t as important as yours and so--”

“To. Bi. O.” Suga said while shaking Tobio. 

Tobio stopped and looked at Suga who let him go. Suga then said, “Hey it’s okay I know what you mean.” Tobio didn’t say anything, Suga continued, “I talk about how difficult fifth year is, you probably took it as your responsibility for me being stressed.” He patted Tobio's head, Tobio simply let him. “But it’s okay I have it figured out, well kind of figured it out. Besides I still want to tutor you so it’s okay!” He stopped patting his head and put his hand down. Tobio kind of wished he would continue. “Besides I once the actual pressure starts I’ll probably tell you I can’t tutor you for a while.” Suga gave a reassuring smile, “But don’t worry, I’ll figure it out.”

Tobio simply nodded. Suga was beaming and Tobio’s heart did a thing. Suga started ruffling Tobio’s hair again and said cheekily, “But it’s sweet that you care about me so much. You don’t want your favourite tutor hurt I see!” Tobio instinctively replied, “Of course I don’t.” Suga promptly stopped ruffling his hair and now had a soft look again, “Ah...I forget how blunt you are sometimes.” Tobio tilted his head confusingly and Suga continued, “Anyways the way to start it, I thought you were going to confess to me or something.”

_ Confess? _

Suga then started walking again, “Anyways let’s go.”

_ Confess...him… _

He watched Suga go.

_ Confess...Ah nevermind! _

He followed Suga and caught up with him and they started walking together again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry I didn't update last week but also here to tell y'all that I will put this on hold for a while as I'm also working on another fic for pride. But I will continue this after the pride fic is done!

**Author's Note:**

> There's going to multiple chapters in this fic and I'll try posting this weekly.  
> Gonna let y'all know now the fic will be long but the chapters will be short-ish


End file.
